Save the ones you love
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Rochefort wants the Queen for himself, he had a good plan but Constance get in his way. D'Artagnan has to save her. Aramis has to save the Queen from Rochefort and Athos tries to hide his feelings for Milady.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I´m pretty new here in the musketeer fandome, so please give me a chance ;) **

**I like Reviews ;) **

**Niagaraweasel thanks so much after all the Arrowstories you also translate my Musketeerstory thanks so much. **

Rochefort sent a spike of fear through every single bone in her body. His posture, his looks, everything. For the first time since she was on her own, Constance contemplated returning to her old life. But no, after what happened at the laundry, she couldn't go back there. Bonacieux had watched as Rochefort had hit her in the face and all but sentenced her to death without saying a word.

D'Artagnan would have fought for her, she was sure of it, but she had hurt him and sent him away. He hadn't heard Rochefort's threats, he knew nothing about the slap to her face, that she had been in danger of being hanged or that she had sneaked off to Emily with the queen.

He was done with her, of that Constance was certain. Aramis had surely told him, that she had eaten some of the poisoned soup and that she had spent long nights watching over Emily. But he hadn't visited her or inquired about her health even once.

Constance felt cool tears trickling down her face. She missed him and she loved him. Oh how much she wished he would give her another chance, but she didn't deserve it. She had sent him away, taken him back and immediately let him go again.

He was long since over her. Cowardly he had called her; another woman he had kissed. There were no feelings anymore and she couldn't fault him for that.

More tears were running down her face. She needed to get out of the castle, at least for a few hours.

It was late and no one else was awake, except for a few guards. Constance crossed the courtyard as she heard voices. Slowly she crept up to them and saw Rochefort and Milady de Winter.

"It is your task to convince the king that he's better off with you than with the queen."

"You have your eye on the queen and want her for yourself," Milady remarked, "but do you really think she would be interested in a simple, malicious looser like yourself?"

Rochefort grabbed her by the throat, but Milady didn't flinch. "Who do you think you are?"

"The one who will win in the end," Milady de Winter answered.

Rochefort's grip tightened. "Those are big words for a kept woman and a murderess."

Milady drew a dagger and held it against Rochefort's stomach. His grip immediately loosened.

"You just said it yourself, I am a murderess and I will not balk at killing you. Lay one hand on the king and I will kill the heir and make life hell for the queen, while I make it heaven for the king."

Rochefort was boiling with rage, but he stepped back and let Milady go.

Constance tried to hide, but she had no chance, Rochefort had seen her and hurried over to her.

"Madame Bonacieux, what are you doing here at this hour?" The look in his eyes was frightening as always and it immediately made the young woman stumble over her words.

"I wanted to get some fresh air, I couldn't sleep."

"You overheard us," the chief of the Red Guard realized and grabbed her.

"No, I didn't hear anything, really," Constance pleaded.

"Liar," Rochefort said sharply and slapped her face. Constance fell to the ground, feeling dazed. Dimly she felt two more hits and heard a warning not to tell anyone, then he let up on her.

Everything else seemed to happen in a kind of trance. She had no idea how she had managed to reach the city. She didn't want to go to the garrison, she needed something else, something that wasn't suitable for a married woman. She stumbled into a tavern, but the moment she stepped through the door, everything went dark.

People jumped up at her abrupt entry. Athos and Aramis, who had sat in a quiet back corner of the tavern, noticed the commotion too. They put down their cups and joined the throng of people around the door. Immediately people gave way to the Musketeers and they could see someone lying on the floor, shocked when they noticed who it was. Immediately the two men grabbed Constance and got her out of the tavern.

"We need to take her home immediately," Athos said.

Aramis looked at him. "We should take her to our place, what if her husband did this to her. Then we'd throw her right back into the lion's den."

Athos nodded and carried the unconscious Constance to the garrison. "Go and get the doctor."

Porthos and D'Artagnan were still awake, playing cards with Treville. Athos interrupted the relaxed, happy mood, when he opened the door. D'Artagnan immediately jumped up. "What happened to her? Who did this to her?"

Athos placed Constance on the cot. "We don't know. She stepped into the tavern and collapsed. Aramis has gone to get the doctor."

Treville brought a bowl of water and a cloth. "Whoever it was hit her pretty hard. Looks like she has a concussion."

The youngest of the Musketeers knelt beside her and gently stroked her hair. He could feel rage growing in his chest at the sight of the woman he loved lying unconscious before him.

"What's she doing here in the city? She was supposed to be safe with the queen," he asked, looking up at Athos. Before the Musketeer could answer, the door opened and Aramis entered with the doctor. Everyone except D'Artagnan stepped aside.

"Looks like broken ribs and a concussion," the doctor said, taking a bottle of smelling salts out of his bag and holding it under the young woman's nose.

Constance started to stir and tried to raise her head. "Ouch," she said, opening her eyes and looking slowly around the room. "How did I get here?" the cloth merchant's wife asked when she saw the Musketeers.

D'Artagnan held her hand, his thumb gently tracing across the back of it.

"We brought you here after you collapsed at the tavern. What were you doing there?" Athos asked.

Constance pulled her hand out of D'Artagnans and tried to sit up. Her ribs hurt and her head as well. "I….ahhhh…" she stopped for a moment. The young Musketeer was by her side immediately. "Constance, lie back down again, you need to rest."

It pained her to see the worry on his face, it pained her that she had broken his heart. "I can manage, thanks. I needed to get out of the castle and I overheard Rochefort and Milady. Rochefort surprised me and I don't know how I managed to come here."

The others shared a look. Aramis spoke up. "Rochefort did this to you?"

Constance nodded. "Rochefort is in love with the queen and Milady is supposed to see to it that the king choses her. If she can't, Rochefort wants to kill the king and if that happens Milady has threatened to kill the heir."

Aramis stiffened. His son and the woman he loved in Rochefort's hands. Every muscle in his body tensed. "We have to go to the castle immediately."

"It's the middle of the night," Athos said.

"What if something happens to her tonight?" Aramis asked, worried.

"Aramis is right, Athos, we need to go to the castle," Porthos agreed with his friend.

All eyes were on Treville. "I'll go with you to the castle and D'Artagnan can take Constance home. Let them know at the castle that she's with us."

Aramis grinned at D'Artagnan, before he left the garrison with the others to saddle their horses.

"Come, I'll help you up," the Musketeer said.

"That is not necessary, thanks. I can manage on my own," the young woman said, pressing a hand against her ribs as she tried to get up.

D'Artagnan helped her anyway. "Why must you be so stubborn, I only want to help you."

"You don't have to. Why would you help a coward?" Constance answered bitterly.

D'Artagnan gave her his nicest smile. "I didn't mean it. I was hurt that you had decided against me. I know I have nothing to offer you, my lands are gone, I have no house, but I can give you something more important – love, safety, adventure."

Constance almost lost her balance. Her head hurt and she sat back down on the bed. "Please don't send me home. Bonacieux doesn't love me, I know, I've seen it at the laundry. Why weren't you there? Why didn't you look for me after I ate that poisoned soup?"

The pain in her voice almost broke his heart. "I thought you didn't want me any longer and I wanted to respect your wish. It was hard for me not to go straight to you after Aramis told me what had happened. What did happen at the laundry?"

"I brought the heir to the laundry and Bonacieux betrayed me to Rochefort. He caught me at the laundry and he just stood there while Rochefort hit me and he didn't say anything. He was just afraid to tarnish his reputation." Constance wiped a tear from her face. "He wouldn't have done anything if I had been hanged."

D'Artagnan's rage increased immeasurably at that. "Rochefort will get his just punishment and as far as Bonacieux is concerned, he doesn't deserve you." Gently he kissed her. "I won't let anything happen to you. Leave your husband. Speak to the queen, live at the palace and spend your free days with the one person who truly loves you with all of his heart."

D'Artagnan's words were like a balm for her soul. He loved her and she loved him more than everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, here is Chapter 2 for you. **

**Niagaraweasel you are the best, your work is awesome and I´m really thankful that we met here on this side. **

Aramis' heart was racing on the way to the castle – his son and the woman he loved were in danger. It was hard to suppress his feelings, but he knew the king would have him hanged if he knew that the heir was Aramis' son.

He found it easy to dazzle women with his charm, but Queen Anne was different. She had been there for him and consoled him at a very dark time. What had happened that night, hadn't been just sex, there had been something there, that he hadn't experienced in a long time – pure feeling. It bordered on a miracle that this beautiful boy had also been conceived that night.

He would have loved to be at her side, but he had to keep his feelings hidden or he would put the two people closest to his heart in danger.

When they arrived at the castle it was shortly before midnight and the rooms of the queen were dark. The guards opened the gates and let the musketeers in.

Rochefort came down the stairs. "To what do we owe the honour of a visit from the musketeers? Shouldn't you be drunk in a tavern somewhere?"

"Oh, that's where we were, until our peace was shattered, when a lady friend of ours fell at our feet half-dead," Athos answered sharply.

"We really don't like it when people treat our friends that way," Porthos agreed.

"As far as I know there's one among you who would have been prepared to have a woman hang. I doubt that that's any more honourable," Rochefort answered with a smug smile.

Athos did his best to appear calm. He knew that the captain of the Red Guard wanted to provoke him. "We want to see the queen."

"She's asleep and I won't allow you to disturb her with trivialities."

"These trivialities would make you look bad, Rochefort. I will stay here and wait until the queen is awake and then I will inform her about the matter. Porthos?" Aramis walked up the stairs past Rochefort. Porthos followed him. Athos looked at Rochefort and saw that his hands had started to shake threateningly.

He gave the man a smile and headed for the exit.

Night had fallen over the castle and all of Paris. The leader of the musketeers was about to climb on his horse, when he noticed a shadow. Immediately he went to investigate and found his wife, Milady de Winter. A mixture of feelings warred in his heart – longing and desire fought with disgust and hate.

"How is D'Artagnan's little friend?" Milady asked, walking around Athos.

"She'll survive," he answered in a cool voice. "How's your plan with Rochefort going?"

"I do not have a plan. I'm trying to survive. Rochefort blackmails me. He loves the queen and he needs the king out of the way. If I don't do my duty, he will kill me and tell the king everything."

His eyes were on guard. "You let yourself be blackmailed? Usually it's you playing this game with others."

"I have no choice, if I hadn't had a dagger with me, he would have killed me in cold blood earlier. Then he took his rage out on Madame Bonacieux."

"You threatened to kill the heir."

"I had no other choice. Do you really think me capable of that?"

His eyes met hers. "You've done worse."

Athos noticed the changing look in his wife's eyes. The coldness was gone, replaced by sadness.

"You detest me."

She stepped closer and caressed his cheek. Athos didn't move, although his heart was beating furiously. "And to think there was a time when we loved each other. Now look what has become of us – I'm a murderess, who has to sleep with the king so she isn't forced to live on the street, and you're a musketeer with a sad and bitter soul.

Athos grabbed her hand and pushed her away. "This is your doing. If I should find you anywhere near the queen or the heir, I will see to it that you spend your last years in prison." With these words he left her, climbed on his horse and rode back to the garrison.

Constance had fallen asleep. D'Artagnan was sitting at her bed, watching her. She seemed to be dreaming, every now and then she would frown and start to whimper.

Rochefort would pay for this and Bonacieux as well, he would make sure of that. The young musketeer's mother had been dead for a long time now, but he still remembered how his parents had treated each other. His father had always treated his mother with respect. They had been happy and he had sat at her bed until she had died.

D'Artagnan still remembered his mother, she had been brave and kind and beautiful and she had had a big heart, just like Constance. He had always wished for just such a woman by his side. His mother had always told him to marry for love and not for a good place in society. No matter what would happen in his life, Constance was the woman he wanted to have at his side and he would do everything to achieve that and give her all his love.

D'Artagnan took her hand and kissed it. A knock at the door jolted him out of his thoughts, he quickly let go of her hand and went to answer it. Athos was standing before him and D'Artagnan joined him outside the room.

"You didn't take her home?" he asked with a knowing look.

"She didn't want me to and I can't deny her that wish. Who knows if Bonacieux would look after her?" D'Artagnan answered.

"That's your decision, but you are getting yourself into a difficult situation," Athos reminded him.

"I don't care, I love her and I'm not going to leave her alone."

"Aramis and Porthos have stayed at the castle. They will inform the queen tomorrow morning about what happened."

"If I get my hands on Rochefort, I will kill him."

Athos put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "No, you won't. He will get his just punishment, we will see to that."

"What about Milady. How do you feel about it?" D'Artagnan asked worriedly.

"It doesn't leave me cold, if that's what you mean. Apparently Rochefort is blackmailing her," Athos replied, thoughtfully.

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know. Usually, Milady is not a woman who lets others blackmail her. One should take everything she says with a grain of salt."

A sudden cry interrupted the two musketeers.

"Constance!" D'Artagnan called out and hurried back into the room. Athos followed him.

Constance sat upright in bed, drenched in sweat and pressing a hand against her ribs.

D'Artagnan was immediately at her side. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare about Rochefort, I jerked upright and then there was a stabbing pain," Constance answered, breathing heavily.

Athos passed her a bottle. "Take a sip of this, it will dull the pain and keep the nightmares away."

Constance gave him a questioning look, but obediently took a large sip.

Athos and D'Artagnan grinned when it made her cough.

Constance lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Athos turned to leave and D'Artagnan sat back down beside Constance, who had fallen asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter is up, hope you like it. Reviews would be nice ;)

Thanks so much Niagaraweasel for translate. Without you I would be lost.

A stabbing pain in the neck woke Aramis up. Damn, he had fallen asleep. He was just about to get up off the floor, when the door to Queen Anne's rooms opened.

"Aramis?" the queen asked, astonished. "What are you doing here?"

Aramis got to his feet. "Your Majesty, certain things have happened tonight and I need to speak with you. Porthos has slept in front of your door as well, I assume he's at breakfast."

"Marguerite, please take care of my son. And you, Aramis, enter."

Marguerite stared at Aramis, she knew that what the had had, was just an affair, but for her it was more. Jealousy of the queen tormented her.

As soon as the door closed, Aramis felt compelled to kiss her, but he refrained.

"Why did you sleep in front of my rooms?" the beautiful queen asked.

"We suspected that someone might wish to harm you and your son."

Anne looked at him, uncertain. "What gave you that idea?"

"Madame Bonacieux overheard a discussion between Milady de Winter and Rochefort last night. He is in love with you and demands that Milady get the king out of the way. For her part, Milady has threatened to harm you or your son if he continues to threaten her."

"Where is Constance? Why didn't she tell me?"

Aramis noticed how upset the queen was and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Rochefort caught her overhearing. Athos and I found her badly beaten in the tavern."

"Oh no, how is she?"

"She has a couple of broken ribs and a concussion. D'Artagnan is taking care of her."

Anne had tears in her eyes. Aramis knew that they might be in danger of being discovered, but he just had to take her into his arms. "She is alright, don't worry. She's in the best hands with D'Artagnan, better than with her husband."

Anne smiled at him. "It's the same for me. I feel safer with you than at the castle surrounded by 100 guards." She rose on her tiptoes and kissed Aramis.

Both of them did not notice that Marguerite had opened the door and saw them. Shocked, the closed the door again and hurried down the corridor, right into Rochefort's hands.

"Marguerite, why so upset?" he asked.

"I loved him," she answered, clearly distraught. "I gave myself to him, but the whole time he loved _her_."

The captain of the Red Guard looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"The queen has kissed Aramis and he kissed her back. I suspected it, the way they looked at each other, he never looked at me like that," she sobbed.

A fire began to rage in Rochefort's eyes and pure hatred spread through his body. He pushed Marguerite aside. "Go back to your rooms and make yourself presentable again."

With quick steps he hurried towards the queen's rooms.

With a heavy heart, Aramis ended the kiss. "As much as I love to kiss you and wish for more, we can't do it. I'm putting you in danger and I risk your life and that of our son."

Anne caressed his cheek. "You are worth every danger."

Aramis grinned at her. "I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you or to our son."

"With you around nothing could ever happen to us. And do me a favour – don't treat me like a queen when we're alone. Don't be so formal, treat me like the woman you would give your heart to. Can you take me to Constance?"

Aramis nodded.

"I will go change and come outside."

"Good, I'll wait outside your door," Aramis answered.

When he left the room, he saw Rochefort storming towards him in a rage.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be downstairs with Porthos?"

"I am waiting for the queen, she has ordered me to wait her for her," the musketeer replied, smiling.

Anne opened the door.

"Your Majesty," Rochefort said, bowing.

"Rochefort," she answered, coolly. "Aramis and Porthos will accompany me to the garrison to see Constance. "There will be repercussions. As soon as I am back, I will speak to the king about the matter."

"It was…." Rochefort began.

"Be silent. I will not need your services any longer. Constance is my friend and I do not wish you to be around me any longer. Aramis will take that place. The king will have to decide if he wants to continue relying on your services or if you will rot in jail." With these words the queen of France left the captain of the Red Guard standing and went down stairs with Aramis to meet Porthos.

Now Rochefort's rage knew no bounds, the musketeers and the queen's friend had to be gotten out of the way, they were destroying everything. He had loved her since his earliest childhood, had always sworn to be there for her. Even when she was sent to France, he had followed her, but now she had found someone she trusted more than him.

Aramis and Porthos helped the queen mount her horse. Anne had decided to ride herself, it had been far too long since she had been free to ride across the fields.

"Can we take the long way, along the city wall? It has been such a long time since I've been on a horse."

Porthos looked at Aramis and both men began to grin.

"How about a bet, Your Majesty? The first to be in the city?"

Anne grinned back at them. "Let's go."

Aramis looked at his friend. "Porthos, how could you?"

Both gave their horses a gentle kick and galloped after the queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate my story please gave her a big applause.**

**Hope you all like the next Chapter. **

Constance awoke with a bad headache. She sat up and immediately felt that stabbing pain in her ribs again. She gritted her teeth and looked around the room. D'Artagnan was lying on the floor in front of her bed and the sight almost broke her heart. He was the first man who gave her the feeling that he respected her. A smile formed on her lips, but even that hurt. She looked around again and saw a mirror on the wall at the other side of the room. Carefully she got up and walked the few paces through the room.

D'Artagnan was woken by a smothered cry. Immediately he got to his feet and found the woman he loved standing in front of the mirror. It took him less than a second to stand behind her, ready to support her if her strength should fail.

"I can't go outside like this," Constance said, distractedly.

D'Artagnan gently wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good, then I'll have you to myself a little longer."

"I can't remember that he hit me in the face more than once. After the first hit, everything went dark. I don't even remember how I managed to get into the city or to the tavern," Constance said in a toneless voice.

The heart of the young musketeer began to beat wildly. The thought of what Rochefort had done made pure hatred rise within him. The man had hurt the woman he loved, had hit her when she was already on the ground.

"He won't hurt you again, I promise. From now on I will always be close to you," D'Artagnan whispered softly into her ear.

"I can't go back to the castle. Rochefort knows that I told you everything. I have to go back to Bonacieux," Constance sobbed.

D'Artagnan turned her around to face him and put his arms around her. "I won't let you go back, no matter what you say. I let you go once, although I knew that you love me. I won't do that a second time. Do you think Bonacieux will look after you, take care of you or see to it that Rochefort doesn't come close to you again?"

Constance shook her head. "No, I think not."

"I don't care what you say or what the people will say. I love you and I won't let you go," D'Artagnan said seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

Constance couldn't look away, she saw just how serious he was. "Kiss me."

That was something the youngest musketeer didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her gently so as not to cause her any pain.

"You should lie down again and rest. I'll get you something to eat," he said caringly.

Constance nodded. She could feel her legs getting too heavy and she was glad to lie back down.

"I won!" The queen smiled brightly.

Aramis grinned. "You did indeed, Your Majesty, and it wasn't because I let you win."

"And I certainly didn't," Porthos grumbled, slightly disappointed. He hadn't counted on the queen being quite such a good rider. "Where did you learn to ride like that, Your Highness?"

"I wasn't exactly the quietest child at court. I always got away and spent a lot of times around the stable hands. The king and queen were not very happy that I galloped through the woods."

Aramis didn't look at her, but his smile grew larger. This woman was incredible and she could be so sexily un-queenly.

"So, what is my prize?" Queen Anne asked, turning to Porthos.

He looked at her, astonished. "I don't possess anything of great value, Your Highness."

"Porthos, I didn't speak of money or something of great value," she answered.

"Well, then how about a good if plain meal at the garrison?"

"That sounds perfect," the queen of France replied.

"Your Majesty, please stay close to us now," Aramis said in a serious tone, when they had reached Paris. The ride to the garrison went without a hitch. Treville and the other musketeers were astonished to see Anne. Treville immediately took his musketeers aside. "What did you think, bringing the queen here?"

Before the two friends could answer, Anne spoke up." It was on my orders. I want to see Constance."

"Very well. D'Artagnan!" the captain called out.

The youngest musketeer entered from the kitchen with bread, cheese, fruit and water for his beloved.

"Your Royal Highness," he said, startled.

"Hello, D'Artagnan. I heard what happened and I would like to see Constance," Anne answered friendly.

"Of course. Follow me."

They went upstairs, Aramis following Anne. Porthos headed for the kitchen to make good on his lost bet.

"Constance, I have a visitor for you," D'Artagnan said as he opened the door.

Slowly, Constance sat up, holding her still aching ribs.

Anne froze for a moment, subconsciously reaching for Aramis' hand. He froze when ne noticed D'Artagnan's look.

"Oh my God, Constance, what did he do to you?" Anne went over to her friend and sat on the bed beside her.

"We'll give you a moment," D'Artagnan said, pushing Aramis out of the door.

"I saw it. Is that why you give me all that good advice?" D'Artagnan asked his friend.

"You're reading more into it than there was," Aramis answered.

"I don't think so. This is why I don't see a woman at your side anymore. You encourage me when it comes to Constance and you seek the close company of the queen whenever you can and she does the same," D'Artagnan stated logically.

Aramis relented. "Keep it to yourself, otherwise it could cost me my head. And by the way, Constance knows." With these words he went downstairs, leaving a bewildered D'Artagnan behind.

Tears were running down Anne's face. "How could Rochefort do that to you?"

The cloth merchant's wife tried to smile. "Your Majesty, please, you don't have to cry, I'm fine. The bruises will fade. Although I won't be able to return to the palace anytime soon. I'm afraid of Rochefort, he knows I spoke with the musketeers."

The queen took her hand. "I understand completely, Constance, but I can't let you go. You're the only ally I have and my friend. I will see to it that the king throws Rochefort in jail and that D'Artagnan and Aramis will stay at the castle until the matter has been resolved. But first you need to rest for a few days. Do you need anything?"

"Thank you. I need some clothes, but I will fetch them from home myself today."

"No, you won't. You will get some rest and I will see to your clothes. It's exciting to see the city like this. Now, eat something, while Aramis and I will fetch your things."

Constance thanked the queen who had become a friend for her.

"Aramis!" Anne called down the stairs. Immediately the father of her son jumped up. "What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

"I need a cloak and a horse. Constance needs some clothes. She will stay here until she is well again, then she will return to the palace. And to guarantee her safety, mine and that of my son, I demand that you and D'Artagnan will move to the palace, too."

Treville looked at the queen. "I think this is a very good plan, but I would like to give you Athos and Porthos as well."

"I would prefer that too. Thank you," the queen of France nodded.

Porthos handed her a cloak and together with Aramis she rode off towards the Bonacieux house.


	5. Chapter 5

**And the next Chapter is up for you guys, hope you like it. Reviews are welcome ;) **

**As always thank you to Niagaraweasel she is the best translator in the world and a awesome friend. So happy that we met on . **

The cloth merchant was flabberghasted when he saw the queen at his door. He immediately began to fawn over her and Aramis gave him a disgusted look. How could anyone marry a woman like Constance to such an Idiot.

The man didn't even ask after his wife's condition, all that came over his lips were words like "oh no, how terrible, of course, Your Majesty, at your service".

Since he couldn't tell her, which were his wife's favorite dresses, Anne chose a selection herself. When they left the house, Anne huffed indignantly. "I always thought my marriage to be a torture, but this man is no better than the king. He knows nothing about his wife, he didn't even care that she was hurt. All he wanted was to impress me because I am the queen."

"Unfortunately that is the fate of all women," Aramis answered. "You can't marry for love, only for a good social standing."

"A lot of things are unfair," Anne replied, thoughtfully. Aramis helped her to mount her horse and they rode back to the garrison.

Porthos had set a rich table.

"That looks very good," the queen said. "I'll take Constance her dresses and come back down."

"A true gentleman honours his gambling debts."

When Anne entered the room, she found D'Artagnan and Constance kissing and cleared her throat to announce her presence. Both of them startled and immediately let go of each other. "Your Majesty, it is…." the youngest musketeer began.

"You don't have to explain anything. I'm not judging you and I will not say anything. Your secret is safe with me."

Quickly, the musketeer left the room, leaving the two friends alone.

"Your Highness, I…."

"Constance, I have just met your husband and now I know what you wanted to explain to me. I can understand you. D'Artagnan doesn't leave your side, he is there for you and would give his life for you, just like Aramis would do for me. We have both been bound to men who do not love us, but we were lucky that we found men who really do and who are not afraid to show it. We shouldn't let that go, even if it is dangerous.

Constance hugged her royal friend. "Thanks."

The rest of the day was quiet and after a hearty meal the queen rode back to the palace with Athos and Aramis. Porthos would join his friends at the castle come morning and D'Artagnan and Constance would follow once she was fully recovered.

"Constance!" A voice bellowed in the garrison courtyard.

Carefully, Constance got up, opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

"There you are, pack your things and come back home," the voice roared angrily and someone stormed up the stairs.

"Bonacieux…" Constance gasped, frightened.

"Just look at you. Did you really think, if you send the queen to me I would allow you to stay with D'Artagnan?" There was a dark gleam in her husband's eyes that she had never seen there before.

He grabbed her arm. "Go inside, pack your things an come home."

"You're hurting me, let me go!" Constance tore herself away from him, although the pain in her ribs caused by the abrupt movement almost made her faint. "I will not go with you. I love D'Artagnan and he loves me."

Bonacieux grabbed her again and pulled her back into the room. "I won't let you go. Do not try my patience and my good humour, you have a good life with me."

Hastily he stuffed his wife's dresses into her bag. "He can offer you nothing, no house, no money, absolutely nothing."

"Yes, he can and it's something more important than that. Love, freedom, adventure and security. All things I have never received from you."

The cloth merchant advanced on his wife menacingly, his hands closing around her upper arms like a vise. Constance closed her eyes in fright; first Rochefort and now her own husband. Her whole body ached and she felt her legs getting weak.

"These things will not fill your belly. Now come. You will never see him again and never speak another word with any of the other musketeers."

Constance nodded defeatedly, unable to do anything else. Tears were coursing down her face.

Bonacieux roughly dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. Constance struggled to manage the steps without stumbling.

"Hey!" a man's voice called out angrily.

"D'Artagnan…" Constance whispered.

"Take your hands off her or I will kill you," the musketeer said in a sharp voice.

"She is my wife and I can treat her however I see fit," Bonacieux answered.

"You don't deserve her and I will not let you hurt her."

D'Artagnan grabbed the cloth merchant's arm and placed himself protectively between the man and Constance. Porthos and Treville immediately hurried over to help.

Porthos supported Constance and Treville stepped beside his youngest musketeer.

"I think you should go, Bonacieux. The queen has ordered that Constance is under our protection," Treville stated firmly.

"I don't love you and I will never go back to you," Constance cried out almost desperately. She was usually not the type of woman to let herself go like that, but the events of the past few days had left their mark on her.

D'Artagnan threw her a surprised look. His heart, already racing with rage, started to beat even faster, but this time with joy. She had told her husband, she had made her decision.

"You heard your wife and the captain. Constance is under our protection. Come near her and you will hang."

Bonacieux glared at the youngest musketeer, but D'Artagnan stood his ground.

"This isn't over yet, Constance. Your family will disown you. Send someone over tomorrow to pick up the rest of your things or I will burn them in the fireplace." He dropped his wife's bag and left the garrison.

D'Artagnan took the place at Constance's side. "Hey, it's alright, I'm here and I will never leave you."

He gently stroked her hair out of her face and kissed her. His heart was still racing and seeing her so sad and exhausted made him feel sick.

"I finally told him. D'Artagnan, I never want to leave you again."

He smiled at her. "And you won't have to. Come, I'll take you back upstairs."

"Can you promise me something?" Constance looked at him wide-eyed, stopping on the first step.

"Whatever you want," D'Artagnan answered.

"Don't sleep on the floor again. Get a second bed, or better yet, just a bigger one."

He kissed her passionately. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter ;) **

**Thanks Niagaraweasel for translate**

When Constance woke up the next morning, she felt better. The shock of the past two days was slowly settling and waking up in D'Artagnan's arms made her feel good. She had never shared a bed with Bonacieux, he had come to her when he wanted her near and gone back afterwards. In all the years Constance had never gone to him. This here felt right. She felt safe and protected with D'Artagnan and she never wanted to wake up without him again.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear.

Carefully, she turned around to him. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I have never slept better in my life," Constance answered with a smile.

The youngest musketeer kissed her. "And that will not change ever again, I will see to that."

"I need to get my things from Bonacieux today."

"I will come with you, after yesterday I'm not leaving you alone with him for a second."

"Thank you. After what happened with Bonacieux and Rochefort, I don't want to be alone with either of them."

"You won't be." D'Artagnan got up and Constance couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of him standing before her in just his underpants. She swallowed hard, remembering the first time she had seen him like that. That was the moment when she knew she wanted him more than anything else.

D'Artagnan noticed her look. "What?"

"Nothing," Constance answered, embarrassed, and fixed her eyes on the floor.

He walked over to her. "Madame Bonacieux, were you staring at me?"

She gave him a look of pretended shock. "I would never dare. And there's not all that much to stare at, anyway."

Constance stood up, careful of her still aching ribs, and kissed him, while her hand roamed across his beautiful chest.

"If there's not much there to stare at, why is your heart beating pretty fast?"

"Well, maybe I have been staring just a little bit, and maybe you make me just a little nervous," Constance admitted, pulling him a little closer and kissing him again.

Aramis didn't move an inch from the queen's side and Porthos did the same with Marguerite and the heir. Athos had decided to take a look around the castle to keep an eye on Milady de Winter. He might give her the feeling that he didn't trust her, but his heart still held feelings for her.

It almost broke Marguerite's hear to see Aramis' indifference. She loved him and she had laid her heart at his feet, but she had not been more than a pastime for him. She could feel hate growing in her heart for the queen and the heir. Was the child maybe his son and not the king's? She shook herself to get rid of the thought, but then she took a closer look at the infant. Who did he resemble more, the king or Aramis?

"Marguerite, why are you daydreaming?" a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, turning around to Porthos.

"Why did you leave the child crying for the past ten minutes? The queen is already on her way here. Are you feeling unwell?" The musketeer gave her a worried look.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," Marguerite said, taking the child in her arm and wrapping a blanket around him, which immediately calmed him.

Oh, how much she wished to have children of her own and how often in her short time with Aramis had she thought how nice it would be to have him by her side as husband and father.

The queen came hurrying in with Aramis. "Marguerite," she scolded, yanking the child out of the woman's arms, "why has my son been crying for so long while you did nothing about it?"

"I am very sorry, Your Royal Highness, I….. I was lost in thought," Marguerite stuttered.

Anne turned to Porthos and Aramis. "Please ride to the garrison and fetch Constance and D'Artagnan. I can't trust anyone anymore, except the four of you and Constance. Marguerite, your services are no longer needed."

Wordlessly, Marguerite left the room with her head bowed.

"I'll ride over to the garrison," Porthos said, took his hat and left the room.

"Aramis, would you take care of our son? I need to speak to the king about Rochefort. I don't want Constance to think that I don't care what happens to her," Anne said, handing Aramis their child.

"My pleasure." Aramis smiled at his son and dangled the queen's cross in front of him.

"I wish I could watch you play with our son every day. I wish that we could be together," Anne said, sadly, and walked out the door.

Constance reached for D'Artagnan's hand and he gave her a smile. "We can do this, I'm here with you."

She nodded and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the cloth merchant to open. He regarded his wife and D'Artagnan with a disparaging look. "After all these years you're afraid to come to me alone?"

Before Constance could answer, D'Artagnan spoke up. "After the way you treated her yesterday and what happened earlier with Rochefort, is that any wonder?" The musketeer pulled Constance closer to his side and led her through the door past Bonacieux.

The cloth merchant grabbed D'Artagnan's arm, but dropped it again when the musketeer looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want you in my house."

"I will not leave Constance here alone," D'Artagnan answered firmly.

"It's alright, I can manage," Constance said, trying to defuse the rising tension between the two men.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, no matter what. You've been through enough in the past two days and I wasn't there, that will not happen again." D'Artagnan took her face in his hands and looked at her insistently.

Bonacieux gave his wife a disgusted look. "You will have nothing with him, absolutely nothing. You will lose everything."

"I may not have a house and money, but I can give Constance something you will never be able to. Safety and unconditional love. I would give my life for her in a heartbeat. You would rather save your own skin and let her be hanged at the gallows than stand up for her. In all the years you have never understood what she really needs – to be cherished and loved and to have adventures."

"That won't feed her and give her a roof over her head," Bonacieux answered stubbornly.

Meanwhile, Constance had retreated to her bedroom to pack her belongings.

"She'll neither freeze nor starve with me. But she will also never see me standing idly by why another man hits her, like you did at the laundry."

Bonacieux swallowed hard. "I couldn't have done anything, a few soldiers of the Red Guard were there."

"Do you think I would have stood a better chance against them? Maybe not, but I would have protected her, because I love her. For you, Constance is just a means to an end. A beautiful woman at your side, that you can show off and parade around like a pet dog."

Constance had finished packing a while ago, but she hadn't left her bedroom yet. She could hear the words of the two men, and the more she heard what her husband had to say, the more disgusted with him she became.

"Constance is not only beautiful, she is intelligent, she has wit, charm, courage and passion and she fills every room with warmth. Did you ever notice that? Or was it just important to you that she does the household chores?" D'Artagnan asked.

Bonacieux didn't answer.

Tears were flowing down Constance's face. Never had a man spoken about her like this. It only strengthened her resolve to leave Bonacieux and listen to her heart. She left the room with two bags. As soon as she joined the two men, the young musketeer immediately took them from her.

"No, Bonacieux, you have never seen me like that. You have given me food and a roof over my head, but you have never loved me and I have not loved you either. You were never a bad husband, but you were also never the man who could give me what I have been searching for. I don't care what the people will say, if they ignore me and if my family disowns me. I will follow my heart. Goodbye, Bonacieux." With these words she left the cloth merchant's house. D'Artagnan followed her outside and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up for you guys hope you like it.**

**Again thanks Niagaraweasel you are simply the best. **

Queen Anne entered her husband's rooms.

„Your Highness, I urgently need to speak with you," she said carefully.

"What can I do for you?" King Louis asked, looking out of the window to watch Milady de Winter in the garden.

"It's about Rochefort. You need to have him put in jail or at least remove him from your service."

Louis turned around and gave his wife an incredulous look. "What for? Rochefort is the only man I trust."

"He is in love with me and he wants you out of the way. He's working with Milady de Winter. Constance overheard them talk, Rochefort caught her and hurt her pretty badly. Thank God the musketeers found her and took care of her." Anne looked at her husband imploringly.

The king of France was remained silent for a moment, still looking at his wife aghast. "How dare you? Rochefort is the only one I trust since the cardinal. Are you jealous of Milady? Unlike you she's good for me. You are only preoccupied with our son, although you have three nurses who could take care of him."

Anne was fighting tears. "I am not jealous, I expect justice for Constance. She will return to the palace and I don't want Rochefort to be here then. He frightens her and me, too."

"I won't send him away. Send your nurse away and find a new one."

"No, I won't. I have ordered the musketeers to stay at the palace for the safety of my son. And for the safety of Constance and myself, too. With respect, you have changed, Your Majesty, you are no longer ruling with your heart and your mind, you let yourself be led by other people." Anne turned away before the king could say something.

The door closed slowly behind her and for a moment Anne leaned against it, closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling. When she opened them again, she startled at seeing Rochefort before her.

"Your Royal Highness, I need to speak with you in an important matter," he said formally, but with a smile on his face.

"But I don't want to speak with you," the queen answered, disgusted.

The captain of the Red Guard became serious. "In that case, maybe I should inform the king that the heir is not his child."

The queen was shocked, but quickly recovered. "Whatever gave you that absurd idea? How dare you spread such lies?"

Rochefort grabbed the queen's arm and pulled her into a corner. "I know that you have feelings for Aramis and that the two of you have kissed."

His hands wandered from her face down to her decollete. "I have loved you from the first day, and I would still love you and raise you son as my own if you send Aramis away and leave the king."

Anne looked at him with wide eyes. "Rochefort, you are sick. I don't love you, I belong with the king."

He grabbed her shoulders. "No, you belong to me, let us go to Spain together, where we belong."

"Let go of me! I don't ylove you, you disgust me," Anne answered, her voice cold as ice.

Rochefort took a step back and removed his hands from her. "You will love me or I will take everything away from you that is important to you – your son, the man you love and your friends."

The queen of France slapped Rochefort's face. "Do that and I will have you hanged, with or without the king's consent."

"I will make you love me," Rochefort promised sharply and left.

Anne couldn't hold back her tears as she fled back to her rooms.

As soon as Aramis saw her, he put his son back in the crib and hurried over to her. "What happened?"

Anne wrapped her arms around Aramis, her whole body trembling.

Aramis held her tightly. "Shhhhhhh, calm down…. " He led her slowly over to the bed. "Sit down and tell me what happened."

"Rochefort intercepted me outside of the king's rooms. He told me that he knows the child is not the king's son but yours. He said he loves me and that he will make me love him or he will take it out on the people I love."

Without a word, Aramis took her in his arms and kissed her. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I will let no one punish you or our son. I will take all of the blame myself."

"I don't want that. I try to keep my distance from you, Aramis, but it's wrong. My heart tells me it's wrong."

Aramis' heart filled with warmth. How much had he wished for these words. She had ruined him for all other women. The liaison with Marguerite had been a mistake, he had only done it to be closer to his son. Seducing women held no more pleasure for him, he wanted only Anne.

The queen looked at him with big, tearful eyes. "Please say something, Aramis. Do you feel the same?"

His lips turned in a smile. "Yes, I do and we will find a way to stop Rochefort."

Constance and D'Artagnan were eating at the table in the garrison, when Porthos came galloping up, stopping his horse only in the courtyard. "Constance, the Queen has sent for you," he said, dismounting.

D'Artagnan was the first to say something. "She said Constance could stay here until her ribs have healed. She can neither ride nor walk all that way."

"It's the Queen's order. She said she can trust no one at the palace any longer and that Marguerite doesn't take good care of the heir," Porthos replied.

Before the youngest musketeer could say anything else, Constance spoke up. "I will pack my bags while you saddle the horses."

"Constance, you can't ride like this."

"It will be alright, I can manage. The Queen needs me and I need you. Could you come with me?"

D'Artagnan smiled softly at her. "I promised you I would."

Both of them packed a bag and mounted the horses. While the three friends slowly rode towards the palace, D'Artagnan kept glancing at Constance, who had pulled up the hood of her cape to hide her bruises.

Constance tried to hide it, but her ribs still hurt and the fear of running into Rochefort had her stomach tied in knots.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next one ;)**

**Thanks so much niagaraweasel.**

D'Artagnan and Porthos helped Constance down from her horse. Porthos watched her with an eagle eye. She was clearly in pain, but she gritted her teeth.

Porthos pulled the youngest musketeer aside. "Aramis or the doctor should check her ribs again."

D'Artagnan nodded and both men hurried back to Constance, not wanting her to enter the palace alone. Shortly before they reached the door, Constance halted for a moment. She could feel the hand of the man she loved on her back and relaxed again. Porthos was the first to enter the palace, with D'Artagnan and Constance behind him.

"Madame Bonacieux, how nice to see you again, " a voice sounded behind them.

Constance froze. In a flash, D'Artagnan had turned around and had his sword drawn and at Rochefort's throat.

"One word from me, D'Artagnan, and my men will not hesitate to kill you. Pack your sword away again," the blond man's voice sounded sharp.

D'Artagnan glared at him, his sword not moving an inch away from his target. "Lay a hand on Madame Bonacieux again and I will ram my sword through your throat." Slowly D'Artagnan lowered his sword but didn't break eye contact.

Rochefort grinned. "It would not have happened, had she not meddled in my affairs. But I have to admit she's tougher than most other women."

The young musketeer was just about to attack Rochefort, when Porthos grabbed his shoulder. "D'Artagnan, he's just trying to rile you up and to hurt Constance. Let it be, we'll see that he gets his just reward. Go check on Constance, she's not doing so well."

Only now did D'Artagnan notice that the woman he loved was no longer at his side.

Constance hurried up the stairs as quickly as she could, Rochefort's words still echoing in her ears. His face, his smug grin…. it had been too much for her. She hurried to the queen's rooms and quickly opened the door.

"Constance?" Anne asked, astonished. Aramis and she immediately went over to where Constance had collapsed on the floor in tears. Anne took her friend into her arms.

"What happened? Where are Porthos and D'Artagnan?"

"Rochefort," was all Constance managed to get out through the tears.

Aramis was just about to storm out when his friends entered without bothering to knock. D'Artagnan immediately went down on his knees, wrapping his arms around Constance. "Shhhh...calm down, everything's alright."

"What happened?" Aramis asked, looking at Porthos.

"Let's discuss that outside."

The two friends left the room.

"Rochefort goaded D'Artagnan, telling him that Constance shouldn't have meddled. The boy exploded, understandably. If not for the ten Reds around us, I'd have helped him to kill them all. We need to do something, Aramis, or this will come to a very bad end."

"It already started to, Rochefort has molested the queen. He loves her and if she doesn't return his love, he will kill the people she loves."

"The pig…we need to speak to the king."

"The queen has already tried that in vain. Rochefort has all but brainwashed the king, not only the queen can get through to him now."

Porthos was just about to say something, but his friend interrupted him. "There's something else. Rochefort knows something that he can use against the queen and me."

Porthos' eyes became bigger. ""Aramis, no, don't say that…"

"Yes, and the heir is my son."

"Are you out of your mind? Widows and lonely rich women, okay, but the queen of France?" Porthos raked a hand through his hair. "Does anyone else know?"

"Athos caught us at the monastery and Constance found out in Emily's camp. That and the queen told her about it. D'Artagnan suspects it and I'm sure Constance has told him."

"So I'm the last one to know."

"Porthos, you're my closest confidante, but this is different," Aramis tried to explain.

"If I were your closest confidante, you'd have told me about it," Porthos replied and left.

D'Artagnan opened the door and looked at Aramis. "Is everything okay?"

Aramis scrubbed his hands across his face. "Porthos knows and he didn't like it very much. How is Constance?"

"She's exhausted. The ride to the palace wasn't exactly good for her ribs and the encounter with Rochefort didn't help either. She's tough and the strongest woman I know, but I think she's not well, but she doesn't want to admit it."

"I'll take a look at her if you don't mind. The queen trusts Constance and sent for her because of the child. We can't trust anyone at the palace any longer."

D'Artagnan nodded. "It's time for us to get Rochefort out of the way."

Aramis opened the door. "You're right, but that's not going to be easy."

In the queen's rooms they found Constance in the bed, asleep.

"She fell asleep," the queen said. "We have to do something, I don't feel safe her any more. Rochefort controls everything, even the king. I have no chance to get through to him."

"Calm down, we will find a way," Aramis promised, gently touching her shoulder.

"But how? Rochefort has the king and the Red Guard under his control as well as Milady de Winter. Even Marguerite is behaving strangely. I only have you and Constance left who I can really trust," she said, her head bowed.

Aramis paused for a moment. Why was Marguerite behaving strangely? Did she suspect something and was jealous? Had she maybe seen the two of them kissing? He had to tell Anne the truth, even if it broke her heart.

"Your Majesty, could I have a word with you?"

Anne gave him a worried look. "Yes, of course."

Aramis looked at the sleeping Constance and then at D'Artagnan.

"Let's go into the other room," Anne suggested, leading the way.

Aramis closed the door behind them and clamped his fingers around the brim of his hat. "There is something I have to tell you and I'm not very proud of it."

"What is it?" The queen tried to appear calm, but she found it very hard where Aramis was concerned.

"After the night at the monastery with you, nothing was the same. I….I could no longer sleep with women like before, you were constantly in my thoughts."

Anne smiled, she felt the same way. But Aramis knew that the smile on her face would soon be replaced by disappointment and rage.

"After the birth of the child, I wanted to be with him and with you. I didn't get the chance to hold him or spend a few minutes alone with him, so I flirted with Marguerite to be able to spend some time with the boy. One thing led to another and we slept together." Aramis didn't raise his eyes. He was ashamed of himself and he knew without looking at Anne that tears were running down her face.

"It didn't happen for love, there were never any feelings involved, I did it just to get close to our son. I know that sounds like an excuse, but it isn't." He looked up and the despair and disappointment in her eyes all but broke his heart.

"Anne," he pleaded, purposely using her first name, and took a step closer to her, but she shrank back. "You and me, that is something special and I love you. I rejected Marguerite and I think that is the reason why she acts so strangely. I think she saw us together."

"I, too, though what we had was special, but I seem to have been wrong," Anne said. She opened the door and left the room.

"Damn," Aramis cursed, throwing his hat on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Chapter is up for you, hope you like it. **

**Send me a review ;) **

**Niagaraweasel you are the best, you translate every story I wrote and you always believe in me THANK YOU**

Rochefort was called to the king.

"Your Majesty, what can I do for you," he asked innocently.

"I have heard a few rumours and although I think it is complete nonsense, I have to ask you just to make sure."

"Of course, anything you want."

"Is it true that you are in love with my queen and want to get me out of the way?"

Rochefort didn't react, he had been prepared for this question. "Your Highness, I would never dare. I respect the queen, but I think she is under a bad influence. With all due respect, the musketeers and the new nurse, Madame Bonacieux, are not good for her. I am afraid that Treville isn't loyal to you any longer, since you took away his position. The musketeers are trying to undermine my authority so that they can get theirs back."

King Louis contemplated Rochefort's words for a moment. "Thank you, Rochefort, I knew I can trust you. The queen is jealous of Milady de Winter and thinks that she is working with you."

Rochefort began to laugh and the king joined in.

"You should ban the musketeers from the palace," the king's false friend suggested.

"That is a good idea. And what about the nurse?"

"She should remain here, that would hit the youngest of the musketeers the hardest and they wouldn't dare to do anything about it."

"Rochefort, you're invaluable. Without your genius I wouldn't know what to do. Go to the musketeers immediately and ban them from the palace."

The captain of the Red Guard smiled evilly. "With pleasure, Your Majesty."

He left King Louis's rooms and called for more guards. In the corridor he encountered Milady de Winter.

"Rochefort, I hope you haven't angered the king too much."

"You should hold your tongue or you will find yourself in the gutters of Paris quicker than you like."

"I assume your offer isn't valid any longer," she said, smirking.

Before she could react, Rochefort pressed her against the wall, ordering the guards to go ahead to the queen's rooms.

"I don't need you any longer. By now I have the king eating out of my hand and as soon as I have gotten rid of the musketeers, you and Madame Bonacieux will be next. Then the king and the queen will be all alone and it won't be long until the king is dead and I have reached my goal. Maybe I will kill the king first and blame you for it. Who do you think the queen will believe more – me or the king's mistress who also happens to be a multiple murderess."

Milady could not answer. Rochefort's grip around her throat tightened, but just before she lost consciousness, he let go of her and followed the guards.

"Do you have everything you need?" Milady gasped, looking over at a corner where no one was visible. Athos stepped out and looked at her neck. It pained him to see the scar left by his rope.

"You have grown careless, Athos, I noticed your presence hours ago," Milady said, her eyes meeting his. She loved this man, but she knew there was no chance for the two of them. If only she hadn't resisted his brother but had just let it happen, maybe things would have turned out differently. His eyes were tired and sad, the gleam and the fire that she had seen in them in the past was gone. And it had been those things that had sent her into his arms. It hadn't been the money, like many people had said, it had been the restlessness and the unbridled desire he had radiated. She had lied about her past and about everything else to get him, but all she had gotten was hatred and disgust from the man she loved.

"I think you only help us because you don't have a chance against Rochefort. Your charm and your beauty cannot help you here," Athos answered.

"I can deal with more than you think, Athos," she replied, turning away from him to leave. His words had hurt her. More and more she realized that he still meant more to her than she admitted even to herself.

"I could see that," the leader of the musketeers murmured to himself, before he followed the Red Guards.

Porthos was standing in front of the queen's rooms, when the guards arrived and asked him to step aside.

"The queen is under our protection and does not want to be disturbed."

Rochefort came to the front. "Your services are no longer needed. Step aside."

Porthos did not move. "That's for the queen to decide, not for you. Aramis, D'Artagnan."

The two men opened the door and came out. "What's wrong?"

Athos worked his way through the guards and joined his friends.

"The king banishes you from court, because you tried to manipulate the queen and undermine my position," Rochefort declared, sure of his victory.

"That is nonsense," Aramis said. "All you want is the queen."

"And this coming from you, Aramis," Rochefort answered.

"We will not go, we are her under orders from the queen," Athos said.

"Her word no longer holds the power it should have."

Anne stepped out of her rooms, with Constance behind her, who had been woken by the heated discussion.

"Rochefort, what is going on here? What is this nonsense? The musketeers will stay, they are here to protect me and Constance from you," the queen of France demanded, her voice firm.

"Your Highness, why should you be afraid of me? I have not hurt either you or your nurse, these are all ploys instigated by Treville to get his position back. I bet D'Artagnan beat his little girlfriend himself and then forced her to tell this story."

D'Artagnan stormed forward. He had held back as long as possible, but this was too much for him. First this bastard had hurt the woman that he loved and now he claimed that D'Artagnan had done it himself. "I will kill you."

Everything happened in a flash. D'Artagnan drew his sword, the Red Guards and the other musketeers did the same. A fight broke out between the two groups.

Rochefort stood back, herded the queen and Constance back into the room and closed the door.

Aramis and D'Artagnan were the first to notice it and tried to get back to the women they loved, but without success.

"Constance!" D'Artagnan cried out.

Aramis didn't get the chance to say anything, before three of the guards knocked him unconscious and then grabbed D'Artagnan as well.

Athos and Porthos had already been disarmed and thrown to the floor outside the palace, now the unconscious bodies of their two friends were unceremoniously thrown at their feet.

"If you dare show up at the palace again, I will not hesitate to kill you," Rochefort said sharply and had the gates closed.

Athos looked at Porthos. "This doesn't look good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Showdown is near ;) **

**Have fun an send me feedback**

**Thanks Niagaraweasel for translate.**

Milady watched the goings on at the palace. The Red Guard had a hard time against the musketeers, it took for guards for every musketeer to get them out of the palace. So Rochefort had been able to do it alone and really didn't need her any more. She knew that Athos was right, she had no chance against Rochefort, she needed Athos' help and maybe that way she would be able to get closer to him again.

The first time she had seen him in Paris, all she had wanted to do was to destroy him and get her revenge. But the longer she had worked for the cardinal and the closer she had gotten to her goal of seening Athos dead, the worse she had felt.

She thought for a moment and then made her way to Rochefort's chambers. He had taken over the cardinal's rooms and Milady knew every secret nook and cranny there. She needed to find something to get rid of the Red Guard captain.

Once inside Rochefort's room, she used a hairpin to open the box where she knew Rochefort kept his secret documents. With a small cry of triumph, she pocketed a bundle of letters and left through a secret passage.

Athos and Porthos had managed to get their two friends back to the garrison. Treville was less than pleased when he heard the whole story.

"What does Rochefort plan? The queen is not safe at the palace," he said, pacing around the room.

Aramis grimaced. Porthos had used a tight bandage to stabilize his ribs. "We have to get back to the palace as quickly as possible."

"Constance is alone there with the queen, she can't defend herself and she's not feeling well. Rochefort won't hesitate to lay his hands on either her or the queen, and with the help of Milady…" D'Artagnan was beside himself with worry.

"Milady de Winter isn't helping Rochefort. He threatened her just like the other two women. I have seen them," Athos argued.

"After all that has happened, are you sure that she speaks the truth?" D'Artagnan asked.

Athos gave him a disapproving look. "I don't trust her, but I know what I saw and right now she is the only one who can help us."

"And that is what she will do," a voice came from the door.

"Milady de Winter," Treville said.

All heads turned to the door and Milady could see in the faces of the men that she wasn't welcome.

"I have information on Rochefort that will change the situation," she said, handing Treville the letters.

Athos looked at her and she held his gaze.

"A Spanish spy," Treville said, shocked.

The musketeers looked at him. Porthos was the first to find words again. "A spy? Who sent him?"

"The queen's brother," the captain answered.

"The queen has nothing to do with this," Aramis protested.

"No, she hasn't, she and the king are both innocent. If Rochefort manages to get the king out of the way, the queen is alone and her brother counts on the fact that she needs to accept an alliance with Spain. That has been the plan of the Spanish royal family all along and poor little Anne has been an unwitting pawn in their game, just like Louis. Rochefort and his family have always been in good standing with the Spanish court. Rochefort was a loyal companion and in love with the queen. He thinks if the gets rid of the king, they will let him have the queen, but he will be hanged if he returns," Milady explained to the musketeers.

"Why should we believe all of that? Why do you give us this information now?" D'Artagnan asked, not ready to trust her.

"Rochefort is blackmailing me. He knows that I have killed and that I worked with the cardinal. He asked me to kill the child and the king, otherwise he would tell the king what I did. This would blacken my name with the king and I would end up on the streets again, pennyless." The dark haired woman fixed her gaze on her ex-husband and saw the mistrust in his eyes. "As you know, D'Artagnan, my story is true, your friend Constance had to pay the price for overhearing us. The fact is that I need you. Without your help I have no chance to stay at the court. Rochefort will kill Constance first, then the king and lastly me, so he can blame the king's death on me."

"I hate to say it, but Milady is right and what she says is true," Athos confirmed.

Milady looked at him and gave him a smile, noticing the sudden flash of something in his eyes. "I know every corridor and passageway in the palace. I can get you in and you can get the queen, Constance and the child out. I will try to convince the king."

"That sounds like a good plan," Treville agreed. "Saddle the horses."

Aramis tried to get up, clearly in pain. Porthos gently pressed him down on the cot again. "Aramis, you can't ride with us like this."

"I have to," Aramis argued gravely.

"Listen, I know I might have gone a little overboard earlier. You are like a brother for me and you're lucky you saved my life more than once. But what you did more than outweighs everything I ever did wrong," Porthos said, carefully putting his arms around Aramis. "Let's call it quits, and next time you keep something important from me I will shoot you in the ass."

Aramis smiled. "That won't happen again, I promise. Porthos, I really love her and if she weren't the queen, I would do everything in my power to have her to myself. Get her safely out of the palace and my son, too."

"I will," Porthos promised and left the room to join the others.

Aramis raked his hands through his hair. He wanted to get Anne out of there, that was _his_ job. Just like it was D'Artagnan's job to get Constance out of the palace.

"Damn it!" he cursed, grimacing in pain as he put on his shirt and leather jacket again.

The queen of France and Constance were sitting on the bed, holding on to each other's hands. They tried to be strong for each other, but both knew that the other was just as afraid.

Footsteps outside the door made them both tighten their grip.

"The musketeers won't abandon us," Constance whispered.

"I had a quarrel with Aramis, he will not come back," Anne said, tonelessly. "He slept with Marguerite. I thought our son and I were special to him."

Constance looked at her. "Aramis loves you and your son, he has risked his life for you more than once."

"That is just his job as a musketeer," Anne argued.

"Believe me, his eyes tell a different story," Constance answered, stroking her friend's hand.

The door opened and Rochefort entered together with four men of the Red Guard. The two women huddled closer together.

"Madame Bonacieux, I found a new place in the palace for you. The jail. Tomorrow morning you will be executed." A cruel smile formed on Rochefort's lips.

"No!" Anne cried out. "She has done nothing wrong. You have hurt her enough."

"She is working with the musketeers and poisoning your mind. Guards, grab her, throw her in jail and do with her what you like. Tomorrow morning we will execute her."

"No, please…." Constance pleaded desperately, but she had no chance to defend herself. Her ribs were still not completely healed and the four guards left her no chance.

"Constance!" The queen tried to reach her nurse and only confidante, but Rochefort restrained her.

"You and I, Anne, will find a way to occupy our time – together," he whispered into her ear.

Sheer terror spread through the body of the queen. "No, please, don't…."


	11. Chapter 11

**Showdown is so near guys ;) **

**Again thanks to Niagaraweasel you are the best **

„Thanks for speaking up for me," Milady de Winter said, galopping towards the palace beside Athos.

"No need to thank me, I just confirmed what I heard myself," Athos answered, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Athos, I have made many mistakes, but I'm trying to make up for them, so give me a chance."

"You had more than one chance already and you didn't use it," he replied, urging his horse forward to join Treville at the head of the group.

Milady felt a stab of pain in her chest. She loved him. God damn it, she loved him and she longed for a kiss or a touch from him.

D'Artagnan was completely silent throughout the ride. Porthos knew that it was because he was worried about Constance. They had just found each other and now they were separated again.

"D'Artagnan, Constance is alright, we'll have her out of there in a few hours."

"She is not alright, Porthos. I promised her that I would protect her, that nothing would happen to her and now she's alone at the palace with Rochefort, who will stop at nothing." Rage and hatred rose in D'Artagnan's chest and angry tears started to pool in his eyes. D'Artagnan blinked furiously to hold them back.

Treville and Athos stopped. "We can't get any closer than this."

Milady came up beside them. "We have to leave the horses here. There's a passage through the garden, it leads through the jail and into the palace."

The men dismounted and tied the horses to a tree. Milady led the way, Athos close behind her.

"The guards pass this point once every hour, so we need to hurry," Milady cautioned, as she quickly made her way through the hedges of the garden towards the secret entrance in the palace wall. With nimble fingers she pressed a stone into the wall and the door opened. The men went in first, but Athos motioned for Milady to go in front of him. As soon as the others had rounded a corner in the dark passageway, he took her arm to hold her back. "Why are you doing this?"

A fire began to burn inside Milady, when she felt his touch. With his eyes fixed on her, she was unable to answer and her heart started to beat wildly. Automatically her head moved closer to his. Oh, how much she longed to feel the touch of his lips on hers…. A few months ago she had wanted him dead, but now she just wanted him back.

The fact that her lips almost touched his and yet he didn't move back gave her a little spark of hope.

"Why?" he asked again, his voice sounding almost husky.

"I want to prove to you that not everything about me is as bad as you would like to believe so that you can forget me."

"I cannot forget you and I cannot hate you," Athos answered. His eyes were fixed on hers and his heart was racing. "And I cannot love another woman."

Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't dare close the final distance to cover his lips with her own. "Not everything I said was a lie, Athos. I have always loved you and the matter with your brother is true as well. I can't tell you how often I have wished I hadn't defended myself but just let it happen, so that you would have seen it with your own eyes."

Pain stabbed through his heart when he heard those words out of her mouth. "Is that the truth or just another one of your tricks to break my heart again?"

"Athos, I made a lot of mistakes, I am a murderess and a thief, but I have loved you with all of my heart. I wanted to be happy with you. When I came back to Paris I wanted to kill you for not believing me, but when I saw you lying dead in the marketplace, I felt no satisfaction, only emptiness."

At her words, Athos' feelings went completely haywire and that was something that he couldn't deal with right now. He pulled back, shutting his emotions away again. "We should take care of Rochefort," he said, motioning for Milady to precede him again as they tried to catch up to the others.

"Throw her in one of the cells," one of the guards told his colleagues.

"Why, the captain said we can do with her what we want," one of the men answered, stroking Constance's face.

The young woman's heart began to race. "Take your dirty hands off me!"

"Oh, she's a wild one, I think she's more your style, Henry," one of the men said, laughing.

"Looks like it," Henry said, entering the cell. "Hold her for me."

"No, no, take your filthy hands off me!" Constance cried out as loud as she could.

"The jail is down there," Milady said.

At that moment they heard the cries of a young woman. D'Artagnan reacted immediately. "That's Constance!"

There was no holding the young musketeer, as he ran over to the jail cells and found the four guards manhandling the woman he loved. Porthos was right behind him, followed by Athos and Milady.

D'Artagnan grabbed the first man, who just tried to kiss Constance, pulling him away and stabbing him without a second thought. Porthos grabbed the second one and Athos the third. The fourth one tried to flee but was struck down by a dagger in Milady's hand.

"Constance, are you alright?" D'Artagnan asked, as she held out her trembling, bound hands for him without raising her head.

"Please free me of these, I'm sick and tired of them. For the past few days the men have treated me without respect, like a piece of cattle."

Athos had already found the keys and opened her manacles.

D'Artagnan immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I was so afraid for you. I'm so sorry, I left you alone again, after I promised that I would let nothing happen to you."

"I'm alright and you did make sure that nothing happens to me, but please take me away from here as quickly as possible once we have the queen and the child."

"D'Artagnan, take Constance to the horses and come back to us," Athos ordered.

D'Artagnan nodded, placing his arm around Constance. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, but they had their hands in places where they have no business being," Constance answered.

D'Artagnan knew that the last few days had gotten to her more than she admitted, but she would need time to deal with all of it.

"We're almost outside. Do me a favour and stay with the horses, and when things get dangerous, save yourself. Don't try to play the heroine," he said, looking at her intently.

"But I can fight," Constance answered, fluttering her eyelashes at him irresistibly.

D'Artagnan's eyes sparkled and he had to smile. "Constance Bonacieux, I love you and as soon as this is over, I will ask the queen to annul your marriage so that I can marry you."

He took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately, and found it difficult to let go of her again. "I have to go back to the others."

"Go and save the queen and the boy," Constance said, biting her lower lip and giving him a smile. The youngest musketeer nodded and disappeared back through the secret door.


	12. Chapter 12

**1 or 2 Chapters left **

**Reviews are Welcome ;)**

**So many stories and so many translations THANKS Niagaraweasel without you nobody would read my Stories.**

Rochefort dragged the queen out of her chambers by the arm. "We're going on a little trip."

Anne looked at him, terrified. "Where are you going with me? Rochefort, the king will never forgive you for this."

"The king will never learn about all of this. He's far too busy having fun with Milady de Winter. And he trusts me completely."

Rochefort dragged her forward. Anne tried to resist, but the grip of the man she had regarded as her friend was too strong.

"Rochefort, please don't," she pleaded, tears running down her face, but the captain of the Red Guard just kept dragging her relentlessly through the corridors of the palace.

Rochefort could hear a distant commotion in the jail, but he disregarded it, focusing on his goal to get Anne out of the palace.

Athos, Porthos and Milady were fighting their way through the palace into the queen's chambers, where they met up with D'Artagnan.

"She's gone," Athos shouted. "Rochefort took her out of here."

"Damn it!" Porthos cursed in reply.

D'Artagnan checked the adjoining rooms and found the little boy alone in his bed. Picking him up, he went back to his friends. "They left the child behind."

"Take him to Constance," Athos said, his eyes moving to Milady. "Help him to get out of here without getting into a fight."

To Milady, his eyes didn't seem as cold as just a few days ago, but softer and with a little more trust.

"I will." She gently touched his arm. "Be careful."

Athos nodded almost imperceptibly before turning to his friend Porthos. "Let's go."

"This way," Milady called out to D'Artagnan. "We can get out through the servants' quarters."

Rochefort had dragged the queen onto his horse and was riding towards the forest. Constance saw them and called after her friend. "Your Majesty!" For a moment she debated following them, but then she saw Aramis.

"Aramis, Rochefort has fled with the queen."

The musketeer nodded and immediately urged his horse into a gallop. Constance was torn – should she follow Aramis? She turned her horse around and was just about to spur her horse, when D'Artagnan and Milady stepped out of the secret door. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Constance saw D'Artagnan hold the queen's son in his arm. The sight warmed her heart and in that moment she knew that she wanted nothing more than a child with the man she loved.

D'Artagnan came over to her. "I think he needs a fresh diaper. The little king smells rather strongly."

Constance smiled at him as she got off her horse. "This look suits you."

He kissed her. "We should get one of our own, once you're finally free." Slowly he moved away from her and handed her the child. "But changing diapers will be your job."

Constance smiled again. "We'll see about that," she teased, before concentrating on the important facts again, the queen and Aramis. "You have to follow Aramis quickly. Rochefort rode into the forest with the queen and Aramis went after them."

D'Artagnan immediately went back to his horse and mounted it. "Aramis shouldn't even be here, he's not in the condition to fight. Which way did they go?"

Constance showed him the way. Before he spurred his horse on, D'Artagnan spared one more glance for the woman he loved. "Ride back to the garrison with Milady, as soon as Athos and Porthos are here. Milady de Winter, thanks for your help."

Milady gave him a smile. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she felt good working _with_ the musketeers instead of against them.

Rochefort had taken the queen to the middle of a large clearing in the forest. "Kneel, Your Majesty."

Trembling, Anne complied. Rochefort walked around her and stopped behind her.

"I have waited so long for the moment, when I can be alone with you. I had many women, but all I ever wanted was you," he said, kneeling down and opening her dress.

Silent tears were running down the young queen's face.

"You will learn to love me too and forget Aramis and the king." His hands roamed across her bare shoulders. Anne began to sob. "You can take what you want, but I will never love you or desire you."

Hurt by her words, Rochefort stood up, dragging the queen up and around with him, kissing her hungrily. Anne tried to resist, but she had no chance.

Aramis dismounted his horse, when he could hear a noise coming from the clearing in front of him. He tied his horse to a tree and carefully made his way closer, hiding behind a bush. From there he could see Rochefort kissing the queen of France against her will. The only thing covering her was her thin shift, her dress was bunched around her hips and Rochefort's hands were busy roughly tearing it down.

Aramis' hands balled into fists at the sight. He wanted nothing more than to come to her aid immediately, but he needed to wait a moment longer. The sound of a snapping twig distracted him. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and Aramis immediately had his dagger drawn and pointed at his attacker's throat.

"Calm down, my friend, I'm here to help you," the youngest musketeer assured him.

"D'Artagnan, you're getting damn good at sneaking up on someone." Aramis put his dagger away again and looked back towards the queen.

D'Artagnan followed his friend's gaze and his blood began to boil too. "The bastard, that will cost him his head."

"We need to do something, but I'm not fit enough to fight. You go around to the other side, I'll distract Rochefort and then you can overpower him from behind."

"Okay, be careful," D'Artagnan said and disappeared into the trees.

Aramis drew his pistol and aimed an hand's width past Rochefort. Rochefort stopped kissing the queen and looked at Aramis.

"Keep your filthy hands off the queen or my next shot will hit its target."

Rochefort dragged Anne in front of himself, using her as a shield. Aramis came out of his cover and looked into her eyes, they seemed empty, helpless and full of fear.

"Don't you dare, musketeer. The queen is mine and I will not hesitate taking her to the grave with me."

Aramis saw the queen trembling even harder. He watched every movement of his enemy and saw that so far he had no weapon in his hand. Fervently he hoped that D'Artagnan would make his move soon.

"Rochefort, please, let me go now and I will not say anything to the king," the queen pleaded.

Rochefort's grip on her throat tightened. "I won't go, I would never leave you alone."

By now, D'Artagnan was right behind Rochefort and quickly had his dagger at the man's throat. "You will pay for what you did to Constance and the queen. You will not leave this forest alive."

Rochefort rammed his elbow into his attacker's stomach, letting go of Anne in the process. She stumbled to the ground, but picked herself up and ran into Aramis' arms, crying.

"Come here, shhhhhhh, everything will be alright, I've got you," Aramis said, wrapping his coat around her shoulders. From the safety of his embrace, Anne glanced back at the fight that had broken out in the clearing.

"Don't look," Aramis said, tightening his hold on her. His eyes were on his friend D'Artagnan, but he also enjoyed the feeling of holding Anne in his arms.

The youngest musketeer fought relentlessly, but Rochefort managed to hold his own and goad his opponent.

"I really enjoyed seeing your little friend huddled on the floor, begging me to let go of her."

"I will kill you," D'Artagnan shouted, the blades of their swords meeting so hard that sparks flew.

"And I left her to my guards, so that they could give her what you can't."

A dangerous fire flared in the eyes of the musketeer. The captain of the Red Guard saw it and grinned. In a lightning fast move D'Artagnan drew his dagger and rammed it into Rochefort's chest.

"You will never lay a hand on the queen or on the woman I love again."

The Spanish spy crumbled to the ground, the last breath leaving his mouth.


End file.
